


Girls of Power

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Original Characters) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Girls with Guns, Girls with Powers, Magical Girls, Powerful Girls, Supervillains, Transformation, only girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: In the town of Greenflower, two different factions were warring against each other. One faction known as the light and the other known as the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends who let me use their OCs

In the town of Greenflower, two different factions were warring against each other. One faction known as the light and the other known as the dark. 

The light group consisted of some of the purest of heros. 

Their leader, Dash Weathers, was brave and heroic. She was extremely smart and swift, using her knowledge as her superpower. 

Talia Prower was the muscle. She, while being slightly murderous, had a good heart. She pledged herself and her cause to defeating the evils. 

Amelia Angel was magic. Not only did Amelia have magic, she was the purest little angel. She used her magic only to create shields and heal wounds. 

_ The three of them were a force of good and purity... _

The dark group consisted of some of the mischievous madnesses. 

Their leader, Koda Soda, was a true trickster. She gained true pleasure in messing with people’s days and enjoyed being crafty. 

Flash Flitzer was a rebel. She rebelled against everything and lived by her own page. To her, rules were just something to break. 

Blue Karou was an artist. She loved to create new worlds and hated conforming to the worlds she was set in. She used her magic to show people what her worlds looked like. 

Ariel Arashi was a silent person. She was mute or so her gang thought. She spoke with her eyes, hiding dark truths.

_ The four of them were a force of bad and mischief…  _

“I swear… We never get a break…” Talia complained as she sat in the light group headquarters, her blue eyes portraying bodrum.

“Talia, you know just as well as anyone. If it weren't for us, the town would be crawling with evil and darkness.” Dash responded pulling her blue hair out of her face.

“Sometimes I wish it just was so I didn’t have to do this job…” Talia grumbled. 

“You know you don’t mean that.” Amelia smiled, “The world would be no fun if it were crawling with mischief.”

“Sure. Whatever you say…” Talia grumbled. It was at that moment that the alarm went off. All three girls popped up in alarm.

“You know what that means…” Amelia murmured.

“Yep, they’re at it again…” Dash said. 

“Time to go.” Talia said as the three shared a look.

“Transform!!!” all three girls shouted, “The light will guide the way! Grant us out power!” The girls began their transformations. Each gaining their respective powers as well as their respective costume. 

Dash had a flowing green dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist. Over her eyes was a green mask. Her medium length blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her crystal blue eyes sparkled with life.

Talia had a flowing light orange dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist. Hanging from the ribbon was a gun holster and her two signature pistols. Over her eyes was a light orange mask. Her medium length golden-yellow hair with red tips was pulled back out of her face with clips but was still free flowing and her ocean blue eyes shone with confidence.

Amelia had a flowing white dress with a light pink ribbon around her waist. Her face was obscured by a pretty pink mask and her hands help pretty pink gloves. Her long pink hair was resting on her shoulders and her emerald green eyes sparkled. She held a small spell book that contained all of her magic. 

“Girls of the Light! GO!” the three cried before running out of their base to stop the evil.

* * *

“I’m so bored…” Koda cried as she threw a ball at a wall, her body splayed out in a position that indicated bodrum.

“I know Koda. This is the 30th time this hour that you told us so…” Flash said as she rolled her eyes before returning to the card game she was currently losing.

“Why don’t we do something fun?” Koda whined. 

“You could come play cards with us.” Flash suggested.

Koda shook her head. “No thanks. You may enjoy being beaten by a girl who  **doesn’t speak** but I don’t.” she said, “I still need to maintain some dignity.”

Faith rolled her eyes, “Then stop complaining.”

Koda was about to retort when Blue cried, “DANG IT!!! I’M OUT!!! How do you do that?!?!” Ariel shrugged and Koda smirked.

“Now can we go have some fun?” she asked.

Blue shrugged and Flash sighed. “I don’t see why not…” Flash said.

“Ya, I think the only one who actually likes the card games is Ariel.” Blue reasoned.

“She only likes them because she’s winning. That’s why I never play against her.” Koda mused to which Ariel rolled her eyes. 

“Transform!!!” three girls shouted, “The darkness will guide the way! Grant us out power!” The girls began their transformations. Each gaining their respective powers as well as their respective costume. 

Koda wore a ripped purple hoodie, ripped blue jeans and black gloves. She had a baseball bat with nails in her hand and a taser gun on her belt. Her short green hair hung messily in her face and her purple eyes flared with life and aggression. On her face was a blue mask.

Flash wore a t-shirt and ripped jeans. She had bandages on her arms and wore black fingerless gloves. Her long brown hair was pulled up out of her face in a ponytail. She had a scythe in her arms with a perfect sharpened blade and wore a purple mask. Her one blue eye and one green eye shown with pride and power.

Blue wore a painter's smock stained with all sorts of colors and ripped in different locations. She also wore a cute flower hair accessory and had cute jewelry. She had her paintbrushes and her spellbook. Her short red hair and sparkling blue eyes were covered by her red mask.

Ariel wore a small white dress though it was stained with what could only be assumed to be blood. She had medium length black hair with a single red streak that ran down the middle. Her left eye was covered by a bloody bandage and her other ruby red eye shown with sadness. 

“Girls of the Darkness! GO!” three cried before the four ran out of their base to stop create mischief.

* * *

Koda and her gang were happily destroying reality when the girls of light showed up. 

“Girls of Darkness! Cease this incessant destruction.” Dash called.

“Okay… How about… NAH!!!” Koda said as she stuck her tongue and blew her spit everywhere.

“Why you little!!!” Talia cried before being cut off.

“Talia, stop. Koda, please leave. You and your group are disturbing the peace.” Dash said softly.

“How about you come and make us!” Koda snapped, sticking out her tongue once again. 

“Maybe we will…” Amelia whispered.

“I’d like to see you try. Here’s the deal. You have to play a game with each of us. If you play the game and win, we’ll stop. Sound easy enough?” Koda taunted.

“We accept.” Dash said.

“Yay! Let the games begin!” Koda shouted before all four girls of darkness disappeared.

* * *

“Now what do we do?” Amelia asked.

“Simple. Find them, kill them. We win!” Talia said, no regard towards the situation. 

“Talia! We cannot kill! You know this. We took an oath never to kill, only to destroy the evil.” Dash said, appalled. 

“Okay, but where do we start?” Amelia asked.

A crash was heard outside and the alarm went off. “There…” Dash replied as the group ran outside.

Flash was outside. As soon as she spotted the girls she smiled. “Hello girls! How are you doing?” she asked.

“We’ll be doing better once you’re out of the way…” Talia grumbled to which Dash elbowed her.

Flash laughed before smiling. “Well, how do you feel about a game of tag?” Faith asked.

“Just tag?” Amelia asked.

“Yep, tag!” Flash smiled sweetly before the smile melted into a smirk, “Ya, a game of tag!”

“What type of game of tag?” Talia asked warily.

“Oh, the fun type. It’s a combination of tag and capture the flag. But with a little twist…” Flash grinned.

“What’s the twist?” Amelia asked suspiciously. 

Flash laughed and pulled out her scythe. “This is the twist silly!” Flash laughed, “You’d better start running. I’ll give you a minute head start. All you have to do is get the flag on the other side of town. Simple really.” 

“If we win, will you leave?” Amelia asked.

“Yes, I always keep my word. However, you’d better start running. Your time begins now!” Flash cackled as the three girls began to run.

“What do we do? She’s faster than us and she knows the city better than us…” Amelia asked as they ran towards the other side of town.

“We have to split up.” Dash reasoned,

“What! Are you crazy? That’s suicide!” Talia cried.

“There are three of us and one of her. If we split up we can divert her attention.” Dash explained.

“It’s worth a shot. Dash’s never been wrong before.” Amelia said. The three nodded before splitting up all in pursuit of the flag.

Eventually Flash caught up with Dash. “Hello there Dashie! How are you doing? Where are your little minions?” Flash taunted.

“They’re not my minions. They’re my partners, we’re friends. Not like you’d know anything about friendship.” Dash spat. 

Flash glared at Dash, “I know what friends are… Friends stab you in the back! Let’s see your friends save you now!!!” Flash screamed as she brought her scythe down on Dash. Dash smiled as a shield came up around her, protecting her. “What!” Flash cried in surprise. 

“My friends are protecting me and I’m protecting them!” Dash cried as she cracked her knuckles. Flash grit her teeth and brought the scythe down on Dash only to have her grab the scythe out of her hands. 

While the two struggled in battle, Talia had collected the flag and Amelia was defending the both of her partners. Flash, realizing someone took the flag, teleported away from Dash. Dash was left confused till she realized Flash was going after whoever had the flag. 

Talia was almost back where she was to place the flag when Flash stopped her. “I can’t let you win!” Flash cried.

“Why not? Sore loser much!” Talia yelled back as she continued to advance.

“You can’t win!!! I won’t let you!!!” Flash cried as she swing down her scythe. Talia jumped out of the way as Dash grabbed ahold of her blade, Amelia’s shield still around her. “What! Why is this happening!?!?” Flash cried.

“It’s the power of teamwork. The power of friendship. We as a team will defeat you!” Dash said as Talia reached the end and placed the flag.

“NO!!!!!!” Flash screamed as a bright white light erupted from her body. When the light disappeared, Flash could be seen. However, she was sleeping and looked much more peaceful. When she stirred she looked at the group in fear.

“What do you want with me…? Stay away from me…” Flash whispered.

“What’s wrong with her?” Talia asked, rolling her eyes.

“She’s scared… She’s hiding something… Fear…” Amelia said.

“What?” Dash asked.

“Fear… It was the fear that made her evil… It was the fear that caused her pain…” Amelia whispered as she pulled Flash into a hug.

“What was she so afraid of?” Talia asked.

“Friends.” was Amelia’s only response.

“Friends? Really?” Talia said as she rolled her eyes. 

“Her only friends hurt her. That’s what caused her to become what she was.” Amelia explained.

“Does that mean that the other girls are in fear too?” Dash asked.

“I assume so.” Amelia said.

“So, let’s go help them.” Dash smiled as they took Flash back to their home.

* * *

The alarm went off the next day and the group found Blue Karou. She was happily defacing the public property with her lustrous art. “Blue, stop this at once!” Dash called.

Blue turned to look at them. “Why? Don’t you like it? I think it makes the place look much better.” Blue smiled as she hopped off the car she was painting.

“You’re destroying others property. It’s not right.” Dash said.

“That and your art skills aren’t the best…” Talia murmured to which Dash hit her on the head.

“You don’t like my art… Aww… I thought it was pretty…” Blue said, “Maybe I can help you see it my way. Will you play a game with me?”

“What type of game?” Amelia asked curiously.

“A fun one. I’m going to let you get a peek into my world. Would you like to play?” Blue asked.

“Yes, we’ll play with you.” Dash smiled.

“It’s not like we have a choice or anything…” Talia grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms. 

“Okay, welcome to my world!” Blue smiled as she waved her magical paintbrush. At that moment all three girls passed out. When they awoke they found themselves in a very different world. 

The dimensions were twisted and the colors melded together. “This must be Blue’s mind.” Dash reasoned.

“What do we do now?” Amelia asked.

“I say we just kill her and leave.” Talia spat. 

Dash rolled her eyes. “We’ve been over this Talia. We can’t kill. I believe we should try to find the source of her fear. Then combat it.” Dash said to the group.

“Well… Where do we even start?” Amelia asked. It was as that moment a rumbling noise was heard behind them and the group turned around to see an ominous door. 

“I think we start there.” Dash chuckled.

“Ya, no dip sherlock…” Talia grumbled in annoyance as they entered the dark room.

The room then lit up with a computer in the middle. “What’s that?” Dash asked as she approached the computer.

Amelia sat at the computer and opened the home screen. She clicked on the internet tab to find an art site. The site seemed to be on her artist page and Amelia scrolled through the page. She then turned back to her teammates. “You should look around. I need to look through this…” Amelia said.

Dash and Talia nodded as they left Amelia by the computer. They began to look around the white room as color started to coat the walls. 

Amelia continued to browse Blue’s page before finding the comment section. Amelia drew a breath before clicking on the comments. She let ot a shriek. The comments were horrible, many telling her terrible things. It was then that the walls started to drip blood and bad comments.

“Amelia, what’s going on?” Dash called.

“I found her darkness. It seems she’s been abused online.” Amelia said.

“I think I found her darkness too.” Talia shouted, “Turn around!”

Amelia looked around to see Talia and Dash fighting Blue. However, a dark entity had overtaken her body and was controlling her. Amelia created shields around her and the group and sat back down at the computer. As Dash and Talia fight her, Amelia browsed the internet and started deleting all the hateful comments. 

“You’re all so hateful!!! You’re all so hateful!!!” Blue cried. 

Dash called back, “Not everyone’s bad. Stop fighting us. Fight the darkness!” Blue’s only response was to continue attacking the girls. 

Amelia was almost done deleting all the comments; she only had one left. It was then that the darkness inside Blue noticed that. The darkness charged at Amelia. Amelia shrieked as the darkness enclosed her. However, her teammates blocked the attack.

“Hurry up and delete the comment you idiot!” Talia called. Amelia nodded and deleted the last comment. Blue let out a cry as she fell to the flood, curled up in a little ball.

Her eyes opened and she started at the girl's, terror in her eyes. “We’re not going to hurt you.” Dash smiled, hand extended. Blue took her hand as the group walked back to their home.

* * *

The alarm went off the next day and the group found Koda Soda. She was happily defacing the public property with profanity and dicks. “Koda, stop this at once!” Dash called.

“Na!” Koda called back, sticking out her tongue.

“How can we get you to stop?” Amelia asked.

Koda smirked and threw them some cans of spray paint. “Grab a can and we’ll duel.” she smirked.

Amelia looked to Dash. “Can we do that?” she asked, “It’s public property…”

“I don’t think we have a choice…” Dash sighed. Koda smirked.

“You’re on!” Talia cried, grabbing a can or spray paint and launching herself at Koda. She aimed the can of paint at Koda and pressed the trigger. The paint exploded out of the can and onto Koda. 

Koda smirked before crying, “Bring it on!!!” She then grabbed a paintball rocket launcher and aimed it at Dash. “Let’s play!!!” Koda shouted, pulling the trigger.

Dash lept out of the way of the oncoming ball of paint. She then smirked and pulled out a paint gun. She began to fire at Koda, painting the town in colors but unable to hit Koda. Koda then retaliated by throwing water balloons filled with paint. These balloons hit Amelia.

Amelia squealed as she was hit with the water balloon. She then pulled out her own cans of spray paint and retaliated, trying to hit anything and anyone.

The group continued to run around trying to paint each other in colors for hours until everyone was exhausted. 

“That was so fun!” Koda laughed.

Dash nodded, “Yeah, it really was.”

“However… You still need to die…” a male voice said.

The girls looked over to Koda to see a dark shadow taking over her body. “Help!” Koda cried as the darkness swallowed her.

“Unhand her!” Talia cried.

The darkness smirked, “No… I need her to destroy you…” 

“What are you talking about?” Amelia asked.

“The dark shadow commands the destruction of you... “ the shadow called, “Now Koda… Remember the darkness… REMEMBER!”

Koda cried out in pain as the shadow absorbed into her body. She pulled out a paint gun as the shadow’s voice came out of her mouth. “Run…” the shadow said.

The girls ran, each grabbing a paint weapon. Talia had a paint gun. Amelia had a slingshot with paint balloons and Dash had several spraypaint cans. “Get the darkness out of her!” Dash called as the group members nodded. 

Dash launched herself at Koda and shot the paint at Koda. The paint coated Koda as Amelia and Talia attacked Koda. Koda then fell to the ground as the shadow escape her body. “Our leaders will hear of this…” the shadow said before disappearing into the air. 

Koda was curled up in a ball, whimpering. Dash picked up the girl as the group walked home. Once they were home, they placed Koda in the locked room with Flash and Blue. They then sat down to talk about the events.

“The shadow said something about their leader… I hope we don’t have to do anything about that…” Amelia said.

Dash shook her head, “I’m pretty sure we’re in for a fight.”

Talia smirked, “Well, we’d better get ready!”

“Wait… We should ask Flash, Blue and Koda if they want to join us…” Dash said.

Talia’s jaw dropped, “What! Why!"

“They could be really helpful The more numbers the better. We need everyone we can to take down this thing.” Dash reasoned.

The group made their way to the back room where the rest of the girls were staying. After explaining the situation to the others, they asked if the girls would join them. With unanimous consent, the group got ready for the final battle ahead of them.

* * *

The next day, the group of girls exited the base. The world was dark and menacing as Ariel stood at the other end of the street. “Ariel, what’s going on here?” Dash called.

Ariel made no movement, only stared back. “What are you planning?” Talia shouted. Ariel made no response.

“What’s gotten into you?” Blue called. Ariel smirked, lifting the bandage from off her face. She then opened her eye to find a demon symbol embedded in her eye. 

“What’s that?” Talia asked.

“It’s a summoning symbol…” Amelia explained, “It means she can summon demons and/or angels… However, it seems a shadow has taken control of her. She looks like their source of power.”

“Okay… All we have to do it take her out. No problem…” Talia said, cracking her knuckles.

“No, wait!” Flash called, placing a hand of Talia’s shoulder “Don’t hurt her. She’s not herself…”

“Please… Help… Help…” a voice whispered. 

“That’s Ariel’s voice…” Blue whispered. 

“Well… Let’s get started!” Dash said, summoning her weapon, magical gloves to cover her firsts. Talia pulled pot her twin pistols and aimed them at Ariel. Amelia pulled out her spellbook, ready to defend the group. Koda pulled out her bat with nails and taser gun as Flash summoned her scythe. Blue pulled out her magic brushes. 

“Here we come!!!” the girls shouted as they charged.

Ariel raised her hand and retaliated by summoning dark spirits. However, through the spirits they heard Ariel whimper, “Help… Help me…”

The girls jumped at the dark spirits, attacking and destroying them. “How do we get to Ariel without hurting her?” Dash shouted.

“We need to get her into a summoning circle. Once she’s there Blue and I can exorcise the demon controlling her. 

“Okay. Koda, Flash and Talia, distract her. Amelia, Blue and I will get the circle ready.” Dash said. The group nodded as they dispersed. Koda, Flash and Talia were destroying the demonic shadows and trying their best to distract Ariel. Eventually, Dash cried, “We finished the circle! Hurry and get her into it!”

The girls lured Ariel into the circle. Once she was inside the circle, Amelia and Blue sealed it, trapping Ariel and the demon controlling her inside. Ariel whimpered, “I’m scared… Please… Don’t hurt me…”

“Don’t worry. We won’t. We’re just going to get rid of the demonic shadow.” Amelia reassured. 

Ariel whimpered, “Please… Please save me…”

Amelia and Blue began chanting and Ariel let out a cry of pain. Dash looked nervously at Blue and Amelia before returning her attention to Ariel. The girls was still crying out in pain before a demonic shadow escaped her body. Once the sighs of the demon were gone, Blue and Amelia stopped chanting and Blue ran over to the little girl.

Blue held the girl in her arms and gently shook her. “Ariel… Ariel, are you okay?” she asked. Ariel’s eyes opened, one red and the other red with a summoner's seal. Blue smiled before Ariel nuzzled herself into Blue’s chest. 

“I guess we’re all good now!” Dash laughed. Talia nodded and Amelia smiled. The girls grinned before shouting, “The world is now safe, thanks to the Girls of Light!!!”


End file.
